The Puppet Master
by nicolesuperbully
Summary: Anna McPherson finds herself in a world of problems when she steps foot in the toughest boarding school in the country, Bullworth Academy. When she gets caught in the schemes of sociopath Gary Smith, new problems and obstacles await her in the New England battleground. This isn't really a Gary/OC, she just has conflicts with him. But there will be pairings, like Jimmy/undecided. :)
1. Prelude

**My Prelude for The Puppet Master**

**Critical reviews are much appreciated! **

**Most primary goal for me would be to keep all authentic Bully Characters IN character. **

**Let me know what you think :) Thanks for reading! **

**The basement**. She got caught in the dimly-lit, musty, and chilly environment in which she felt she could never escape. She was frightened. Her body suddenly flushed in fear and frailness as the footsteps drew near… she had no more courage to move as the fear locked her legs into position. It took all the rest of what little energy she had to shout from her already sore and dry throat.

"What do you want?! Why are you after me?!"

A cold, snickering echo emerged from the darkness, and then along came Gary, the evil sociopath. His presence was more frightening than ever. He gazed upon Anna, poor and overwhelming with feeble.

His lingering stare seemed lost in his twinkling, dark-brown eyes.

"Poor, little Anna; so scared and alone!" Gary snared with hint of over-confidence and sarcasm, and then his voice grew hoarse with anger and frustration, "You're pathetic little alliance with Petey makes me wanna puke! All your little playtime meet-and-greets, your stupid little phone calls… I've had it with _you_, Anna."

Gary protruded fury for his new-found threat against him, but Anna could very well tell that it was tainted with sheer jealously and hatred. As he inched toward her, Anna's body took it upon itself to step a few inches back. His daggering eyes, locked upon Anna, lusted for her demise, _why so much hatred for this girl? …all because she befriended that boy, Pete Kowalski… he told her to stay clear of Gary. Now in Gary's radar, there is no escape._


	2. Chapter 1

"I don't know Peter, I suspected something but… I didn't think the similarities between this place and the brochure was _that _much different." Anna McPherson creased her lips while dipping her spoon in her banana-split Sundae. She and Pete Kowalski finally decided to grab some ice cream near the Parlor in celebration after barely passing their Pre Calc exam. It was a bright and sunny day in Old Bullworth Vale, a small town just 1 mile across the bridge that separated it from Bullworth Academy.

Two weeks into her transfer to Bullworth, Anna grew already familiar with being tormented mercilessly by the well-established bullies of the school, having her locker broken into, getting tons of homework, and nominated borderline hottie of the fall semester— not that she was complaining, of course.

Pete chuckled softly at Anna's statement, as he looked up and he squinted in the bright sunlight, "I don't know, in my defense I think everything they said in their brochure seems pretty legit." Pete challenged Anna's sarcasm with a grin before putting his ice-cream caked spoon into his mouth. Anna sighed, "Pete, you don't read brochures." Anna looked down at her sundae before taking another bite.

"Hmph," Pete swallowed, "Why bring them up?" He made a good point. Even Pete can reconcile he didn't look too much into the academy before he enrolled; like he had a choice on whether or not he wanted to attend this dump of a school. Even still, Pete liked the idea that he could share ice cream with a beautiful new friend and talk playful sarcasm without getting verbally abused. _That_ was pretty much his life now, and he still couldn't believe it. Anna whipped her long, golden-brown hair behind her shoulder as she poked her ice cream with a spoon, "False hope, I guess."

A camera panned over a posh-looking study, with old bookshelves upon bookshelves, filled with encyclopedias, dictionaries, and old novels seeming to never have been touched. There was also a globe propped neatly on a pedestal, covered with handsome golden trim and microscopic, labeled engravings. The camera focused on grandeur wooden desk with sheets of paper spread amongst the top, a man sat unsettlingly behind it, an enormous, black hawk propped against a plaque above him. A golden desk plate engraved, "Dr. Crabblesnitch" in brown letters.

"Ah, yes," he began; "now I'm not one to give to popular sentiment, but as head of the school I've been asked to introduce you to our glorious institution, Bullworth Academy." His voice projected confidence, pompousness, and was held with poise, "Our alumni are of the best in the country, renowned for the moral fiber we instill upon them. We take pride in our accomplishments here at Bullworth, welcoming even the most troubling children with the assurance that we will transform them into the productive members of society. The world is a troubling place, and we must prepare our youngsters, by any means necessary, by enabling them to rise to the top of the steaming cesspool of human endeavor. Canis Canem Edit; we are building the leaders of the tomorrow, today." The shot had faded into a logo of the Academy and clicked off.


	3. Chapter 2

**So I find myself starting to go back and forth in this story, BAD HABIT. This won't happen again! **

**But I've already written A WHOLE BUNCH of plots to this story, but not really leads. **

**I'll be sure to work on those. D; This dialogue is post Pete warning Anna about his troublesome**

**companions, and her being fully-established at Bullworth.**

Despite his constant brisk expression, and a certain air that claims his natural-born aggravation of the student body and school as a whole, Anna could still somehow see deep within Jimmy Hopkins that he was more of a big-brother and a protector than anyone she knew. _Great. Yet another boy Pete warned me about. Are all his friends completely detrimental? _

As Anna approached her locker, she puzzled, trying to remember her newly-learned locker combination. She carefully rotated the lock as it clicked off; relieved, she gathered her English book, her notebooks, and pencil case. "Hey," said a voice that sounded almost too cocky to be casual, Anna made a side-glance at its owner. Trent Northwick, a blonde-haired bully positioning himself in a laid-back, cool-boy fashion with his shoulder leaning against some lockers next to hers, he eyed her intensely. "Don't usually see you around anymore, Anna. You hidin' from me?"

Anna blinked, and forced a fake smile, "Why would I do that, Trent?" It wasn't like she was _avoiding _him, she just doesn't see him around much, or talk to him. Anna closed her locker with her knee and walked away with her things, begging for Trent not to—"C'mon, girl we got chemistry!"

Anna kept walking; whether or not Trent meant in a literal sense or just the chemical imbalance one may feel for another, she knew for a fact she felt nothing for him— and vise versa, he seems like the piggish-type anyways.

English class went by as time continued on as usual. Even with the triumphant Jimmy Hopkins already being label by rumors as angry, mean, and sexually confused, her thoughts on the issue never lingered away from her studies. Pete Kowalski allows himself to be a merciless victim against him and Gary every day; Anna never let it bother her more than it did Pete.

After the bell rang, she gathered her things and walked out of class, lost in thought and worry. She couldn't help but allow her lingering thoughts to come back to her… picturing Pete being tormented by his fellow tormentors twisted her insides. Regardless of the Bullworth way, it hurt to see her friend, her _only _true friend at this point, being unjustly chastised as a human being. She felt deeply for Pete Kowalski; why does it bother people if he's quiet? He's polite, funny, smart, and just genuinely a good person. It frightened Anna to wonder if all that could be beaten out of him one day…

But before Anna could think of possible outcomes to Pete's constant victimization, she walked into Jimmy, knocking down her books, "Geez girl, do you ever watch where you're going?"

"Sorry," Anna sighed as she kneeled down to gather her books.

Remorseful, Jimmy decided to help her, "You really should be careful y'know; you do the same thing to a Jock, and they won't be so forgiving." They both stood up as Jimmy handed her the rest of her books.

"I'll be more careful next time," Anna said softly as she was about to walk away, unbeknownst to her, she still had a worrisome expression plastered on her face. "Hey!" Jimmy called out, as Anna turned around, "You alright?" He asked worryingly.

Anna nodded as she turned to walk away. She heard footsteps catch up to her, and a hand resting on her shoulder, "C'mon what's wrong, I can tell when you've got somethin' on your mind," said Jimmy reassuringly.

Anna contemplated on opening up to Jimmy about her constant worries involving Pete. Jimmy _does _sort of pick on him, playfully though. And he can also get really angry at Pete at some points, but only when provoked by Gary's lies…

As they were facing each other, Anna sighed again, avoiding eye contact. But before Jimmy attempted to get answers out of her, she spoke. "I'm worried about Pete," she began, "I'm just worried about him getting picked on all the time. He's a good kid." Jimmy frowned, obviously caught in agreement. He didn't think Pete deserved that much bullying either, especially by Gary. However, he remained silent as Anna went on, "He's my friend— I just want him to be happy…" Anna stopped herself; she didn't want to look like a concern parent in front of Jimmy. All she wanted was for Gary to regress his constant harassing, even though that was surely not to happen, _ever_.

Jimmy nodded, "Yeah, I know. Listen—I'll talk to Gary, maybe get 'em to loosen up a little." Jimmy wasn't so confident of his gesture; he surely knew he wouldn't be able to convince Gary to do _shit. _But he had to say something; he couldn't help to see Anna get so worried and worked up, she was just too nice, and Jimmy was grateful that Pete had a friend like her. Anna smiled, "Thanks, Jimmy." She gave him a light, friendly hug and continued to the Girls' dorm. Jimmy gazed around and sighed, "What has the place got me into…" he headed to the Boy's dorm.

**Hope you like it so far ! I'm posting chapters pretty quickly and at 5 AM **

**but please leave a quick comment and tell me what you think! Constructive **

**criticism is much appreciated! Thanks! :) I'll ensure that Chapter 3 will be **

**MUCH more explaining of the story. **


	4. Chapter 3

**The next installment of my story! Hope you like, please leave a review! This setting takes **

**place when Anna and Pete become good friends, and Gary and Jimmy know knows **

**she exists. I did have a plot chapter for when Gary meets Anna, but that **

**will come next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

Afternoon classes had just ended as Pete and Jimmy left English together, glad to be free of Galloway's lecture of 18-century romanticism. Pete followed Jimmy closely away from the crowd that dispersed into the halls, "So, Jimmy, got any plans for the rest of today?"

"Not much, I know I gotta head down to see lunch lady in a bit, Crabblesnitch's orders," Jimmy muttered; he didn't seem too happy about his new-found errand, but if the principal had found out he didn't comply with his demands, it may end badly for him. Pete frowned, "Aw that sucks."

"Yeah, what about you? Gonna invest your time into more future racer?"

"Nah, I'm meeting Anna outside the girls' dorm, probably gonna go watch a movie or play ice hockey at the arcade," Pete replied, seemingly more happy about his plans than Jimmy's. He _would _invite Jimmy to tag along afterwards, but his better judgment had decided some other time would be more fitting. Jimmy grew more aware of Pete's constant hanging out Anna, and started to suspect something.

"So, you two are dating or what?"

Pete's heart did back flip; he didn't expect that question to pop out, _much_. No matter how much he thought about dating Anna, Pete didn't seem confident that she felt the same way he did. "Uh, no, we're just friends. She's really cool," he replied shortly.

Pete couldn't make out the expression on Jimmy's face; Jimmy knew how to hide how he felt in certain situations, but Pete suspected that it was skeptical.

Jimmy chuckled, "Yeah, well, just be sure not get too crazy with her." Jimmy gave Pete a friendly pat on the shoulder and walked away, leaving Pete confused. _What did he mean by that? _

"Alright, later Jimmy," Pete managed to call out before the noises of the halls engulfed his gesture.

~ Later that day.

The overhanging scoreboard blinked "6:10" as Pete just finished launching a fast peg into Anna's slot. Ice Hockey had been won over a small argument between her and Pete before leaving campus. Despite how much Anna wanted a movie, she knew it'd just be more fun playing arcade games than to avoid that awkward tension that very much exists between them. As karma predicted, Pete had won 10:6 before basking in his triumphant victory, but Anna didn't mind. It was always comical to see Pete enjoy himself, and pleasing too.

Anna sighed, "You beat me fair and square."

Pete walked over to Anna and gave her a friendly embrace, "I'm sorry," he said as he released, "I just get worked up sometimes. Video games are pretty much the only thing worth living for nowadays." He paused, "Well, _one _of the only things."

Anna flushed as she looked down, "Well," she glanced back at Pete, "You still want that movie?" she asked. Pete lightened up with excitement, "Sure, let's do it!"

Jimmy stared at his white, cracking ceiling, _God, I hate this place. _His ceiling light was beginning to dim in his messy, dingy dorm room. He decided he'd better go grab a coke from the vending machine, since he didn't quite feel like sleeping. As Jimmy entered the common area, he sensed someone lying on the coach, relaxing.

He approached the coach and peaked over to observe Gary, his hands cushioning his head, lost in thought. Jimmy snorted, now fully aware of Gary's presence, walked over to the soda machine to get a drink, "Can't find anyone to tuck you in, Gary?" he said over his shoulder.

He heard a faint snort from the couch, "_Real _funny, Jimmy. You're quite the natural…" he said in his snide, sarcastic tone. As much as Jimmy wanted to make a smart comment, he wasn't so keen on hearing Gary's annoying voice at 1 am. Jimmy vended a Beam Cola and flipped the top to get a sip. As Jimmy walked back over to the couch he noticed Gary's twirling feet.

"Never in my years did I ever _think_ I'd develop such an enticing boner for some dumb, moronic girl." Gary spat, his facial expression never changing, but still seemingly lost in thought.

Jimmy chuckled, "You? Liking a girl? Liking _anyone_? That is strange," Jimmy took another sip of his Beam Cola, holding back from leaving the room for the night; for the first time, Gary is actually making a conversation interesting.

Gary sat up to glare at Jimmy, "Not _like_, moron. Lust. Meaning, I want to fuck her."

Jimmy snorted again; despite Jimmy not taking him seriously, Gary didn't take his own judgment into heart either, no matter how much he wanted to. Much to his dismay, _like _was actually the better word to describe his feelings. He's been watching her for days since she first made a friendly bond with Pete. Just noticing her walk by, walk into class, making small-talk with some of the usual cliques of the school… when he'd see her, his face flushed, his palms grew sweaty, and his penis begged for more of her. He was fixated on how beautiful and sweet she was, and it was pathetic.

"So who's the lucky lady?" he asked jokingly.

Gary held back his response, surprised that he actually didn't want to reveal his unwanted crush to Jimmy. _Really? She's just a fucking girl. Another nuisance, it's a shock that I would even favor that cum guzzling slut. _Gary cringed at the thought of even calling her that, which just made him even more discouraged. He can't even insult her in his own mind?

"Mind your business, Hopkins!" Gary snarled angrily, as he got up and paced out the room. Jimmy heard a loud slam from Gary's door as he stood there, shocked and puzzled. "What was that all about?" mumbled Jimmy, as he realized he was tipping his soda too steeply while it began dripping on the floor. _Looks like its bedtime,_ he yawned.

**So I'm changing the rating from K to M now because of language, sex, etc. Constructive criticism **

**is much appreciated! And just want to disclaim; Gary never hooks up with Anna. He'll**

**just develop problems for her. Hope you enjoy! **


	5. Chapter 4

_****_**Another chapter for you Kool Kats. ^_^ So as you can realize this story kinda jumps back and forth. **

**There will be times when kind of moves from past to future, and things will sometimes**

**happen in the same day. It's just my style of writing I don't know it's weird. **

**But you like it! Reviews are much appreciated.**

_Studying, studying, and more studying_. Anna was starting to regret that bet she made with Pete. She knew he was obviously better at math than she ever was, but yet she was feeling confident that day, and now that confidence has came back to evolve in resent. There was no way in hell she was going to past that exam with an A, entirely unrealistic, no matter how hard she studied.

Anna sighed and rested her head on her books. _I wonder who planted that joke candy into Eunice's locker, that was so vile and uncalled for— _a loud knock from Anna's door interrupted her pre-slumbering thoughts. Anna managed to utter the words 'come in' before looking up to see Angie Ng carrying a huge bouquet of sunny, yellow tulips.

Anna has never received flowers before, so this made her snap out of her doze. "You've received these…" Angie said flushing with a lip-pressing smirk shown on her face. Anna looked at her puzzlingly, guessing she had already found out who was the sender prior, "Oh—who are these from?"

Angie handed them to Anna, "Um, Pete Kowalski?"

Anna's heart fluttered, and she smiled, "Oh, well they're beautiful." Anna had an instant flashback of her usual strolls into Bullworth town with Pete. The two of them were enjoying their weekend shopping when Pete had a pointed out a quaintly-looking flower boutique just off the corner of Market Ave. Pete had wanted to get her flowers, where she politely declined, saying that there was no display of her favorite, the yellow tulips. Angie blushed at Anna, "So are you two dating?"

Anna shot up at Angie, "No," she said half-heartedly, realizing the possibly of this being the next juicy rumor, "but thanks, you can leave now." Angie's smirk faded as she nodded and left the room.

Anna did not mean to be brisk, but the last thing she needed was a rumor lurking around campus that her and Pete were dating, it would end up being awkward between them. She didn't want to ruin of chances of the two of them possibly becoming really, good friends in the future.

Anna set down the vase on a desk near her computer and searched around for a possible card. It was a tiny, folded blue card, and inside a note was written in firm but deep handwriting.

**Meet me at the Pier in Old Bullworth Vale at six o'clock. **

—**Pete **

Although she wasn't sure if it was genuine crush or just a friendly admiration, but she did care deeply for him. She gazed back at the flowers and admired its floral aroma, before realizing they were actually _real _flowers. _These need water, and quickly, _Anna placed them in a large coffee mug full of tap water.

It was cool with a slight brushing of the wind from the east, as Anna rode her bike down Old Vale Bridge. She was excited at what Pete may have in store for their little get-together at the Pier. As each moment passed Anna couldn't stop thinking about what Angie asked her, about the two of them dating; all the times they've talked and hung out, she always had a wonderful time with him. And the more Anna thought about it the more she was growing to _like _Pete, more than just friendship-wise.

She arrived at the Pier and parked her bike on the bike stand before walking down the deserted-looking boardwalk, clearly no sign of Pete. _I wonder where he could be, _she thought as she gazed around, trying not to distract herself from the beautiful sunset. Her lips pressed together, did he stood her up?

Suddenly, a voice emerged from behind her, followed by some footsteps, "Ah, Anna, there you are." Anna knew instantly who that voice belonged to, as she wheeled around to Gary waltzing up on the boardwalk. "Did you miss me?" He asked playfully, his face hysterical. Anna narrowed her eyes, "What're you doing here?" She asked questionably but firmly, as she was steadily picking up Gary's plan to lure her here.

"Oh— Petey and I decided to switch names for the day, hope you weren't _confused _or anything," he chuckled, his composure arrogant and sarcastic. Anna wanted to be angry, but she couldn't help but feel a bit surprised at Gary's efforts to bring her here, as if she'd say no if he asked her the normal way?

"No," Anna responded pompously, "Just wondering why you made such an effort," she replied, trying to hold back a smirk by at least looking somewhat upset.

Gary raised an eyebrow, "Is it not good enough for you?" he asked jokingly.

Anna shrugged, "I guess I'm always curious to find out what you have next in plan."

Gary eyed her daringly as he slowly inched toward her.

Anna inhaled, "I know you've been spying on me," she began, her expression slowly turning stern, "for days I felt… like someone was—watching me."

Anna's expression faded blank as she witness Gary eyeing her with a small grin, "That day, when Pete and I were at the park. It was you who threw those stones at him, wasn't it?" Anna suddenly realized, as her heart grew heavy, that Gary had taken part in all of their get-togethers, including that day at the flower boutique, otherwise, he wouldn't of known her favorite were yellow tulips. Anna's face grew hot with anger, "It was you!" She cried furiously, pointing a finger at the now entertained Gary, "YOU threw those firecrackers in his locker. And it was you who pushed Pete down the stairs. And it was you framed him… in front of all those townies! He would've been in the hospital for months if it wasn't for Jimmy!"

Anna bellowed, flushed in anger and fury and then her emotions slowly faded into guilt and sorrow, now realizing the possibility that she may have been the cause of all those problems.

"And yet… I was there. Every time Pete got hurt, I was there. You stalked me… If I would've just left him alone…" Anna stopped herself; Gary was trying to make Pete's life hell, because he knew it would hurt Anna. His primary mission was to actually make Anna's life miserable.

Gary applauded, "Good job, Anna, _so _observant! You've proven to me you're not that stupid," Gary spat, very satisfied with the whole ordeal.

A short pause.

"...but why? What do you want from me?" she croaked, letting the tears run down her cheeks.

Gary laughed, "What do you think?"

Another long pause; Anna wanted to respond, she wanted to say something, anything, but nothing came out but a small, faint squeak from her throat. Gary regressed, his head down, "I want the school. The school and all those pathetic little excuses of human life, eating out the palm of my hand," he growled. Anna grew fearful, she was afraid she'd confront something like this; Gary being all the rumors that flew through the student body, being the boy that people were (but didn't want to admit) afraid of, being himself.

He looked up at Anna, puzzling, "And then I want _you_," he chuckled again, "I guess I can never have too much."

Another long pause, Anna winced with discomfort. _Her? _Wasn't his primary goal to hurt Anna? Why would he want her?

"I'll tell you what," he began as he continued toward her until they were only three feet apart, "you give yourself up to me. Stop playing this little game of yours and admit you have these natural feelings for me!" he exclaimed happily, "And I'll leave little Petey alone. The dweeb doesn't mean much to me anyway." Anna stared at Gary, shock in awe, searching for a response. She'd never think it'd come down to this; Gary making a proposal to her? I guess it's not entirely unbelievable, he _is_ a psychopath. Anna huffed, eyes fully loaded on the now impatient Gary, letting the tears stream down her cheeks, "Not too keen on first dates, are you?" She said softly.

Gary blinked, his face growing stern, "Make a decision, Anna," he breathed, eying her down, "opportunities like this don't come often y'know," he spat.

Anna exhaled, if she accepted, she'd be forced to be with Gary, forced to do whatever he told her, maybe even never see Pete again. But that would mean Pete would be safe from Gary's wrath. Anna blinked hard; and maybe if she did accepted this, she could probably try to get into his head, convince him that taking over this dump isn't worth it. However, if she did _not_ accept this, Gary would be free to take over the school without any other influence, as well as him seeming to not take reject well, his state of mind will greatly increase the chances of his plan being a success.

Anna felt weak and vulnerable, and _clueless. _This would probably be one the hardest decisions of her life, especially this being presented by Gary, notorious for his evil endeavors. Which will it be? Sacrificing her freedom for Pete, or saving the school from destruction? Gary grew anxious, "MAKE A DECISION—

"GO TO HELL!" Anna cried with all her might, her fists clenching and her tears still streaming. Gary looked as if in awe of her answer; maybe he thought she was going to surrender to him?

Gary chuckled as he regressed, then looked back at her, "Shame. We could've been something."

Anna glared at him, _like I'd ever want to be with you. _He was completely awful. In the end she probably concluded that he wouldn't keep his word.

She wanted to say something badly, but yet, was still standing there frozen; shock in awe had caught her tongue. Suddenly, and much unexpectedly Gary did not take her silence well, he lunged toward her angrily, "You're a naïve, useless little wretch, anyways. Having you would be far below my standards," he spat.

Gary gave her one last threatening glare before marching off the boardwalk. The sunset was starting to shine at its brightest as Anna felt its kiss touch the back of her neck. She kneeled her head down, somewhat feeling sorry for Gary. Due to his unstable personality, it has led him bring himself about differently in front of Anna. Surely, there was a possibility that Gary could've presented himself in a different way, a different light, perhaps not even hurt Pete. _Like a normal human being. _But sadly, at the result of him probably not keeping up with his medication, Gary allows for chaos and damage to happen, based off his own madness.

Now new evils await Anna and Pete, as well as the entire school; he will be hungry for revenge.

A long pause.

Anna looked up at the now deserted boardwalk, again. The streets of Bullworth vale were starting to grow quiet as the sunset started to dim a little. Anna stood there, waiting... for her mind to process exactly what will happen tomorrow? Or the next day? Will Petey continue to get hurt? Anna wasn't going to let that happen. Not by a long shot.

"I've got to find Jimmy," she said, and still frail and worrisome, she managed to find her way back to her bike stand and rode down the seemingly quiet street back to Bullworth Academy.

**So Anna has finally decided to man up for once. Will she prevail under Gary's wrath? Or **

**will Petey continue to suffer? Thanks for reading and I'll have the next few **

**chapters submitted hopefully tomorrow. :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Finally a new chapter, right? New chapters will be posted soon, **

**ENJOY! Constructive criticism is again much appreciated! **

Mandy's voice echoed through the gymnasium, "I don't see any of you _trying_! At least show that you want to be on the team," she snapped at the group of girls, prancing around and waving their pom-poms. Mandy Wiles, a pretty, brown-haired head cheerleader, was conducting tryouts for the fall semester in the gym since the football team had occupied the field. Anna was among the girls who were trying out, and although she didn't take much of an interest in cheerleading, Pete had suggested that it'd be a great way for her to settle into the social scene. However, Mandy wasn't making it easy.

She has snapped many times at the girls for not doing their cues right, or rather, _perfectly_, and has repeatedly shown she was not impressed with some of their tumbling skills. Anna, along with a tall redhead by the name of Christy Martin, was deemed 'mediocre' by the head cheerleader, which was great, compared the insults that were thrown at the other girls. Anna, to the best of her capability, used her previous talent as a lyrical dancer in order to hit all the cues on time and tumble when need to, which was her only advantage. Only when Mandy noticed this did she shoot a nod at Anna in approval.

After an exhausting half hour, tryouts were over, and the girls headed to the locker rooms to change out of their gym clothes. After a short while of getting dressed they returned to see Mandy standing near the gymnasium entrance waiting for them. "A sheet will be posted on the bulletin board listing the new cheerleaders on Monday. Needless to say it wasn't a hard decision. You all tried your best, I hope." Mandy's kindness was so harshly faked it almost sounded like sarcasm, as the girls were completely silent in her presence, and she dismissed them.

Anna sighed, her face flushed with embarrassment and tainted with regret as she exited the Jock territory towards the school. What was she thinking? She started to grow worrisome of even making the squad, because then she'd have to endure Mandy every week at practice. But before she could dwell more on the subject, she heard a voice catch up to her, "Hey Anna the new-girl, right?" Anna looked over her shoulder to see Christy, the redhead whom she remembered at tryouts. Christy smiled at her, "You and I totally made the team and I overheard Mandy saying that she only found _two _additional girls." Instead of this being great news as it was supposed to be, Anna started to get nauseous instead.

"Where did you hear this?" she asked, trying to sound somewhat thrilled. Christy lighted up a bit, seemingly glad that Anna asked this, "By the bleachers. Yeah, we don't have a cheerleading coach, just Mr. Burton. But she _totally _thought we were cheerleading material," Christy replied pompously.

"Great." Anna's response was bland and unexcited as she didn't feel to make the effort of sounding somewhat cheerful anymore. Christy looked slightly taken aback as she watched Anna walk in another direction towards afternoon class.

It was growing night at 6 PM, the sky now a darkish navy blue after the sun slipped beneath the hills of Old Bullworth Vale. A cool autumn breeze flew by as Pete Kowalski jogged down the steps of the main building, happy to be finished of his last lesson for the day. Today had been a good day for him, so far no low grade on any of this tests and hardly any harassment was given by any bully. Pete was beginning to ponder whether it was sheer dumb luck or did he succeed on keeping low radar. As he headed towards the boys' dormitories he starting to notice the lack of prefects until his mind was interrupted by Gary Smith pacing back and forth near a trash can.

Pete was startled, as always at the first sight of his unsettling friend. During his first days at Bullworth it was Gary Smith who befriended him first, and he quickly figured that making a new friend in a school like this was a gift from the Gods. But Pete had soon found out that becoming friends was more a curse rather than a blessing especially when he discovered it was with one of Bullworth's finest, Gary the sociopath. Although Pete would rather think of ways to avoid Gary, he did sort of wonder what was up with him. And MAYBE, not in a harmful way, Pete could help him?

Gary noticed Pete's presence and looked up, and for a split second to Pete it looked like he needed a friend, but his expression quickly switched into hungry rage, "YOU!" He spat. _Uh, oh_. Perhaps he probably should've chosen to avoid him. Gary paced over and lunged towards Pete's neck, and it took almost 2 seconds for Pete to realize Gary was choking him, "Argghh! What gives, man?" cried Pete, hoping that Gary wasn't seriously mad, maybe just in one of his bullying antics. Gary's teeth cringed, "You've been hanging around with that new girl, haven't you _Petey_," Gary spat again, his voice sadistic with a slight tremble. Pete, gasping for air, had running thoughts trying to think of way to get out of Gary's grasp, "No, I haven't seen her all day!" Pete managed to cry out from the chokehold.

Gary's hands started to grip tighter and his voice grew softer, "Yes… You have, you are _lying _to me!" Pete wheezed, "I swear. Why do you even care?!"

Gary didn't seem to like Pete's response as his face grew tighter with anger and red; giving Pete a good jerk from this chokehold, "Because she's been ignoring me, and I thought we were friends her and I…, and I'm suspecting _you_ told her something."

At this point, Pete felt like his head was about to explode; he didn't know anything about what was going on between Anna and Gary. But it sure was disturbing to think. But just then Pete did remember warning Anna of staying clear of Gary, but what has led Gary to believe that he and she were friends? Pete couldn't hold it much longer… "I don't know what you're talking about! And I didn't tell her anything—Gary, please let me go, I'm gonna faint," Pete's voice seemed to grow quieter as his mind and body started to shut down from the lack of oxygen. Gary's mouth slowly turned into a small, evil grin, "Aw, Petey. You've just given me a new hobby," he snarled as he released his grip from the now passed out Pete, his body hitting the floor like a fallen rag doll. Gary laughed as he looked down at Pete, "Don't worry Petey, I know _exactly _how to get her attention."

**I didn't quite feel like proof-reading so I hope this isn't too hard to read D; And**

**yes I do like going back and forth in the situations it's almost like a Japanese **

**Horror movie! Anyways, hope you enjoyed it? I hope Gary was in **

**good character for you guys, let me know your thoughts! Thanks :) **


	7. Chapter 6

**New chapter :) Still got some writers block you guys :*( So sorry if my writing is a bit on the rusty side. **

**Only a couple more chapters to go! Reviews are greatly appreciated. **

**Thanks! ;D**

Pete sighed, nearly forgetting that his left rib was still broken, and then wheezed in pain. After just hearing the news from Jimmy about who was responsible for all those mysterious accidents, including the townie attack, it didn't surprise him. What did seem to surprise Pete was how small the infirmary was; it was one room, possibly equivalent to size of the boys' common room, and it had three hospital beds, two sinks, two waiting chairs and a small flower pot propped on the window sill. A broken TV was propped in a small corner in the ceiling. No one was in the room except for Pete and Jimmy, which was quite odd. The nurses' office was the only other room that was part of the infirmary, and it was even smaller. Pete glanced around, "Y'know, you'd think with a school like this, we'd need a much bigger infirmary, maybe even two since it'd be too crowded," he chuckled softly, trying to not to upset his rib again. Jimmy frowned, "Yeah…"

He's been such a great friend to him, and Pete was surely grateful, very grateful to be exact. But he couldn't really find the right words to say thanks, since it was almost expected that Jimmy would save his ass from the townies. Even still, over the times they've been friends it seems evident that Jimmy is nowhere near in comparison to Gary by any means. However it was still a mystery to Pete as to why Gary has severely victimized him for the past week. On a normal basis, Pete can usually take his usual harassment, maybe some name calling here and there, and even a good beating now and then. But what could possibly lead Gary to do things like push him down a flight of stairs? Or even try to get him gangbanged by townie kids? If there was any motive behind this it most definitely has to do with getting him killed.

After a moment of silence, Pete's thoughts began to fill him with grief, "I just don't get it," he began. Jimmy looked up at him, and Pete continued, "I don't know if it's just him, or some special occasion, or maybe he marking shit off his bucket right now or something. Who knows," said Pete, and he glanced at Jimmy, "I pity him, y'know. That's the true reason why I stay friends with him… Some people would say that's meaner than Gary torturing me every day." Jimmy blinked, out of words to say; even if it was totally preposterous, he still see how that may be true. Pete chuckled, "It's funny to think about, because if you look at it, it's like I'm the bully instead of him, and all I have to do is be friends with him." A short pause went by. "But you want to know what the funniest thing is?" Pete asked, as Jimmy formed a questionable look on his face, "I've never felt so sorry for someone other than me. And to be honest, I feel great about that. Not only is that funny it's just sad."

Jimmy stood up, "Just hang in there Pete, and don't worry, Gary will get what's coming to him." As Jimmy was fixing to leave, Pete couldn't help but think about how he felt about Gary. He truly did feel sorry for him. For months Gary had been torturing Pete and making his life miserable, but in the end Pete truly didn't care, because of pity. But as Pete's thoughts were lingering on, he realized now that he was currently unavailable for torturing, Gary would possibly get to the next best thing. He wanted to call out to Jimmy, to ask him of another favor, just to help keep a leveled head. But as soon as he opened his mouth Jimmy was already straight out the door. Pete sighed, hurting his ribs again, _too late._

Algie Papadopoulos was browsing the history section for anything he could find on ancient tribunal warlords. He was happy to do a partner-assigned history project by himself; it was the usual thing, if he wasn't paired with one of his fellow nerd companions. And for the best; any interference with Pinky's ideas on the subject would possibly take longer for the project to complete, as well as get them less than satisfactory work, according to Algie. But as a pro it was nice to get the chance to sit next to a pretty girl once in a while when you're in class. _Ah, the library is so free of mean-spirited people and wedgies, in which I know that, may be the main cause of my bladder… but as long as everything is peaceful and quiet in here I might get quite a bit of work done—_

"Hey, _Algernon_," said a voice strolling into the history isle. The voice was sort of deep, too cocky and sarcastic to be sincere, as Algie glanced over his shoulder. He shivered at the sight of the feared school sociopath, Gary, "Oh, hi Gary," he said nervously. Gary had said his real full name instead of the name was adopted by the Bullworth community; Pee-Stain. It could possibly mean that Gary was trying to be friends …of_ course not_; Algie could only be fearful.

"Hey, listen, I need a favor," said Gary, promptly, he seemed to be a bit impatient. A favor? From Algie? He was already starting to get more nervous, "A f-favor? Oh, w-well, what can I do you for?" Algie tried his hardest to act casual but obviously it was failure, and he could see Gary was getting slightly amused by his increasing anxiety. "This is a little embarrassing but— I need some, _tools_," said Gary, a small grin forming on his mouth. Algie's palms started to get sweaty, _crack? _ _Why would I have crack? I don't even DO crack. I can't even eat pixie sticks because of my blood sugar, _he thought.

"Listen, I know you're probably looking for a fix— _tools? _But I don't sell drugs, man," Algie exclaimed, his hands up waving at Gary. Gary scolded with impatience and frustration, as he lunged toward him, "Not drugs, you idiot, weapons! Stink bombs, firecrackers—that sort of thing," he spat. Algie is lucky he needed something from him or he would be beaten to the ground. Time is of the essence and he didn't care for any of Algie's stupid misconceptions. Algie backed away a bit from Gary's hostility, "Ooooooooh, haha, my bad, hehe…" Algie stumbled as he watched Gary's eyes narrow at him, Algie continued, "W-what you need those for?" Despite Algie knowing the possible reasons as to why Gary would need them, he figured questioning it would calm down the mood. Surely, it didn't.

"None of your business, Pee-Stain, now… _I don't have all day_," he snarled. Algie nodded, "Sure— of course, I'll point you to Earnest— he'll give you all the tools you need, hehe!" Algie began to feel his bladder starting to react and prays that he doesn't start an accident and piss on Gary's shoes. _That would surely give Gary reason to punch him dead in the gut. Again. _Gary grinned,

"Perfect."

Gary lay motionless on his bed, is head facing the poorly-pinned sketches on the wall across from him. His stare lingered around, adjusting to his sleep. _I can have anything, everything, I will have everything, in this god forsaken world with these god forsaken people. They're just asking for me to swoop in and take it all. _His room was dimly lit, cluttered papers overflowed his trash can and some loitered around his floor. Gary's thoughts of conquer and mayhem invaded his mind. Cringing at this, he couldn't help but welcome it, the craving for triumphing over the school, manipulation, torture and destruction was too strong to ignore. He had never felt such a stronger lust for it;a small wave of adrenaline shot through him. _I will have everything. _

His mind switched to a helpless little girl, so scared and frazzled, and alone. He chuckled at the thought, adrenaline still rushing, while her screams filled his head. _It was all so satisfying. _He chuckled again at her imagined torture, as he reached out his hand, touching the nothingness next to him. "Shhhh…" he chuckled once more, and softly sang, "_Hush little baby, don't say a word, daddy's gonna buy you a mockingbird…_

**Gary is crazy... New chapters will definitely get things heated up! :) Climax will probably in **

**9-11 I'm not sure yet, still working on them. But that's days away.**

**Thanks for reading and hope you like :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**TOO LAZY TO PROOFREAD, I'M A TERRIBLE PERSON. **

**Anyways, here's a new chapter. :) Please leave a review,**

**some love, or whatever and tell me what you think. They are much **

**appreciated! Probably going to get done with this in like CH. 11. **

**DISCLAIMER: **

**Whenever I say "later" it means another sequence in the story. My edits fuck up**

**so I can't really format it the way I want to. **

At noon, the bell rang for lunch, and the cafeteria became bustling with entering students. Christy and Anna decided to have lunch considering that they both shared Biology together, instead of spending time and energy finding their friends prior. As they sat, at a partially-taken table, Christy began babbling about the usual cheerleading and latest gossip.

Anna had thought she was listening when in fact fear and worry had crowded her mind. As she sat there, staring at her cafeteria tray lost in thought, Christy noticed this and chuckled. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" she said jokingly, waving a hand sarcastically in Anna's face.

Anna snapped and glanced at Christy, nervously, "Oh, yeah, sorry- I..."

Anna shook her head, trying to empty out her troubling conscious. Biology hasn't given her much a chance to focus either, as Dr. Slawter's lecture of stem cells and controlling molecules seemed to last so long it was almost painful. But she could simply not afford to daydream or let her mind slip next time; if her mother finds out about her declining grade in Biology (as she's already upset with Anna's low grade in Pre-Calc) God knows what will happen to her.

Christy took a glimpse over Anna's shoulder and shrunk her nose in disgust, "Ugh, why does he keep looking over here?" Anna gave Christy a confused expression and glanced over her shoulder, only to have her eyes fall upon a very tense-looking and hungrily-eyed Gary staring at her from across the room. It only seemed as if he was periodically eyeing Anna, completely detached from Pete and Jimmy's ongoing conversation. He smirked a little, somewhat forced, and diverted his attention back to Pete and Jimmy.

Anna hadn't realized she was growing fearful as she slowly turned back to Christy, who huffed, "Oh my god, he is SUCH a weirdo." As each moment passed, Christy was oblivious to the growing intensity as she continued, "You know he likes torture people and is criminally insane? He's like a sociopath or something-"

"FOOOD FIIIIIGHT!"

And just then, Christy sighed as she dumped the food off her tray and held it up above her head, protecting her pulled-back hair, "Knew this would happen sometime this week, looks like Edna forgot to make sure the meat wasn't TOO hard."She grunted as Anna did the same with her tray, happy to escape the cafeteria. Anna waved at Christy as she shielded herself out the food-launching battleground, but not without getting hit with a few pieces of debris.

As she exited into the seemingly deserted main staircase hall, after being ushered by some hurried teachers trying to enter to cafeteria to stop the usual outburst, she dropped her tray and left the building. _Escaping, like a weak person, again... from him._ Anna jogged down the steps and walked, unconscious of where she was heading, not following the footsteps she took,_ I can't keep doing this. It's getting absolutely nowhere!_ Anna's legs suddenly gave out as she fell on her knees, her hands shielding her face, the stress and worry and fear was growing to be unbearable. As the autumn breeze began to pick up, she could feel the chilling wing brushing against her knees.

"Anna?" said a concerned and fragile voice coming up behind her. She knew it would be Pete. She stood up and turned to him, his hair littered with pasta, some sauce caked on his cheek.

"I wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, and then I see you here... is everything okay?"

Anna chuckled softly and nodded, "Yeah, I just, really couldn't afford getting last month's casserole in my hair."

She smiled sweetly, hoping that Pete would see it as genuine.

Being skeptical, Pete nodded,"Yeah, well, just be glad it wasn't the meatloaf, then it wouldn't exactly be your hair you'd have to worry about."

A short moment of soft giggling went by. Anna felt like talking more wasn't going to make her less suspicious.

Pete shuffled, then glanced back at Anna, "Hey, upon realizing that I'm consideringly bad at dodging food fights, you should really teach me how you managed to stay clean every time."

Anna laughed, "That is an ancient ninja skill, I am unable to teach you," Anna grabbed a piece of spaghetti from his hair as if it was a slimy worm, "But maybe we can talk more about your incompetence after you take a shower." She tossed it on the ground as Pete embarrassingly agreed.

Later. ~

Her version blurred deep into a world of echoing laughter and darkening pigmentation, as she fought to keep consciousness from the impeccable blow to the head. As she laid there, her body momentarily unable to withhold, she managed to make out an unsettling figure emerging from the control room in front of her and darting away. A faint voice calling her name, _C'mon Anna, if you wanna get outta in here in one piece, you better pick up the pace!_

Fear fueled her body to keep on. She wasn't going to give up here. At least not here, with him leaving her like this. Anna blinked hard and forced herself up, her stamina unforgiving, as her legs felt numb. The stomach-churning carnival music was playing ghostly through the funhouse, it felt like it only made the environment more chilling and startling.

Anna walked heavily in Gary's direction, pushing open a door that led to a fairly-obscene, posh hallway. The walls were of fine dark wood and a grand, quaintly out-dated rug laid flat on the floor. AWith her arm holding onto her stomach for stamina support, she maneuvered through the oddly-shaped maze, pressing each button aside a large door that revealed a new hallway.

"Gary!" she cried out, with all the little energy she had left to speak, but knowing there would be no answer. She wanted to stop this insanity, all of this to end, it was a complete nightmare. As she passed through another door entrance, it seemed as if she made it to the exit. An air of relief brushed over her head and she turned the doorknob, but only to be propelled by something hard and painful.

Anna flew on her backside and hit the ground hard, a loud yelp escaping her. Suddenly, a firm and tightening grip clapped her waist from hands so cold, almost if they were freezing. She couldn't make out quite what was happening from her second blow to the head, as she frantically struggled. The grip grew piercing with agony; Anna's screams suddenly became apparent with panic and terror. Her arms flew and she could feel pressing shoulders and a neck, and then a face until they were violently pushed away by a furious force, possibly an arm. Anna quickly came to realize she couldn't escape the grasp, or manage get up for an incredible weight was sitting below her waist. _Oh, please,_ she thought._ Please let it not be this, not him, not in this place..._

Her incapability to move was becoming more and more frightening; her heart began to race and tears began to stream down her cheeks that were swollen and fiery. Her eyes were barely open in a state of panic and pain but also in refusal to look upon the face of her attacker. She managed to cry out, "Stop it! Please, stop!"

The sound of her cries amazed her; it sounded like a different girl... a girl who was being attacked, almost like in the movies. How unreal the situation was getting, moved so quickly and rapidly, a shock of fear suddenly found her again...

"Belligerent little _cunt_!" said a foul voice shaken with anger and struggle.

Her wrists were squeezed together tightly by a grip, almost crushing them. It took Anna a while to realize she was periodically being stricken hard near her ear as punishment for moving; white noise had drowned her hearing over the carnival music.

"You really succeed in pissing me off, y'know that?!" the monstrous voice bellowed again, sounding less with rage and a bit more playful.

Anna felt a slight shift in the weight on top of her, allowing her to get a clear knee-kick to his groin. Gary let out a loud grunting pain before Anna managed to briefly push him off of her. She had suddenly spotted a baseball bat beside Gary, now discovering the source of the huge blow she had taken before. She managed to grab hold of it while Gary was lying on the floor in agonizing pain, "Ugh, you bitch!" he cried out, his voice trailing with a hint of laughter. Anna used to might to pull herself up, almost about ready to fall down again. She held the bat in both hands, turned towards Gary and began beating him senseless with the wooden instrument. Out of strength, and stamina for the weight of the bat, she dropped it as Gary moaned in pain. "I am not a bitch," Anna croaked, her voice shaken and weak.

Gary laughed hoarsely as he laid on the ground, his smile an indication of his hysteria, "You think you won... but you haven't. You will never win... only me." Anna collapsed from a concussion after she was welcomed back into the world of echoing laughter and darkened pigmentation.


End file.
